Procrastination or Humiliation
This is a truth or dare fanfiction, written by Pearlfish, Fear, Dragon, Quake, Makenzie, Moonlight, Outclaw, Amber Star. Characters: *Sea Wolf (Pearlfish) *Sea Kelp (Pearlfish) *Killer the murderous RainWing (Fear) *Arachna the power-thirsty SandWing (Fear) *Cake the cannibal (Makenzie) *Rhino the burly MudWing (Quake) *Guava the love-struck RainWing (Dragon) *Zorak the violent NightWing (Outclaw) *Lively the energetic RainWing (Moonlight) *Venom the fierce SandWing (Amber Star) Chapter 1 Killer and Arachna sat against the wall of the Summer Palace... staring at the dragons. Killer faded into a shadow to hide all her scars. Rhino put his reinforced claws on his grindstone. Sea Wolf paced around the Sea Kingdom. "Where was he?" She growled to herself. "What's talking him so LONG?" Archna, bored out of her mind, turned to Killer, who was a puddle of shadow, "Killer,” she growled, “truth or dare?" "Dare..." She hissed in a somewhat amused manner. Arachna grinned, "Okay. . . I dare you to be nice to everyone all day!" Killer smirked, showing her white teeth. She appeared in a puff of smoke, scar-free and a light violet. "Hi everybody, I'm Killer!" She said cheerfully. Killer was smiling a lot, but had a glint of envy in her eyes. She hated this. "Hmm... Cake! Truth or dare?" She asked and smiled more in a friendly way. "TRUUUTH!." Cake sang. "Is it true you're a cannibal because you're eating Cake when you ARE Cake?" Killer asked and blinked. "Zorak, truth or dare" Rhino asked. "Haha!” He cried, “The truth is open" The NightWing said in a sinister voice. "I take truth, ha." Sea Wolf then noticed a group of dragons from different tribes talking together. "Hey?!" she yelled, "What are you doing here?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! MudWings! RainWings NightWings!" "We’re Playing Procrastination or Humiliation, wanna join?" Killer asked. Rhino turned to the NightWing. “Zorak,” he asked, “have you ever killed anyone without your claws?” "Hahaha,” Zorak replied, “I kill with what ever is of use," "Hmmmmmmmmmm." Sea Wolf replied. Normally, she would have attacked them, but the idea of humiliating others sounded fun to her, so instead she said, "Sure! Why not?!" "But the feeling of the blood over my claws is amazing!” Zorak replied, licking his bloody talons. "Congratulations! You are a scaredy-cat now." Rhino repiled, "I’m talking to you, mister I can kill with whatever I want" Killer sat next to Arachna again. Arachna smiled and laughed a bit at Killer. She could still make out the scars that were down through Killer's scales and flesh. Arachna flicked her barbed tail around a bit, almost hitting Killer. Killer hissed at Arachna, and shifted into the colors of a shadow again. Zorak was sitting in a corner playing with his blood stain talons, laughing to himself quietly, while Rhino stared at Zorak with his talons flexed. "Haha" Zorah laughed as he stared at Rhino’s look of disgust. Rhino glared back at him, then looked away, and began sharpening his claws on a stone. "Haha, I was hoping there would be more blood, haha." Zorak said as he shifted into the shadows. Rhino glanced at the spot he disappeared at. "Coward." he mumbled. Killer hissed as she stared at Zorak and Rhino. Knowing a way she could seriously scare everyone around her, except for Arachna, who already knew what she was capable of doing. Killer suddenly stared directly at Arachna, who was staring back with a smirk. Killer flowed her scales to match her regular color of jet black and grey. Her scars turning bright blood red as they opened up again. "Haha, the color red is my favorite color." Zorak said as he came out out the shadows near Killer. "Guava!" Sea Wolf said, "Truth or Dare?" Killer hissed at Zorak. Preparing her venom breath, as she had an accident happen to herself as well as Geno. Then they suddenly snapped their heads at Guava and smirked the smallest bit. "Uh... dare!" Guava replied, feeling a bit nervous. "Hmmmmmmmmm," Sea Wolf said, trying to think of a dare. "Guava!" Sea Wolf said, "I dare you to shout out who you have a crush on to the whole kingdom!" "Errp..." Guava said, his scales turning crimson. "Umm..." "You have to do it!" Sea Wolf said, pushing him with her navy blue wing. "I..." Guava sighed and took a deep breath. "G...Queen Glory!" He screamed in a low tone. "Louder!" Sea Wolf cried, "MUCH LOUDER!!" "L...Louder?" Guava said, trying to stumble backwards. "Yes," Sea Wolf yelled. "Louder!" She had only felt this excited after a aced practice of batting training. "Shout it again!" "O...okay..." Guava said. Then he took a deep, and screamed as loud as he could, "I’M IN LOVE WITH QUEEN GLORY!" Then he stuck his snout into his arms. The whole entire kingdom heard what Guava had yelled. Chapter 2 "HAHAHAHAHA!" Zorak laughed, pointing at Guava. "You're lucky, you know," Sea Wolf told Guava, "It's good thing Deathbringer wasn't here, cause things would not be too pretty." Rhino growled at Zorak and Killer, baring his teeth. "You two are both cowards you know that." He hissed. Killer hissed back at Rhino, green smoke flowing from her snout. "I am no coward. You're the idiotic fool of a coward rhino." She snapped, breaking the dare she had been given. "Haha, Cowards huh?" Zorak said in a sinister voice as he shifted his way closer to Rhino. Rhino glared even harder at Killer, "Really?” he growled, “who of us here has always had to fight against uneven odds? Huh?" "Sea Wolf,” Archna turned to her, “Truth or dare?" She said and smiled. "Dare!" Sea Wolf growled. Arachna laughed in a very amused way. "I dare you to kiss Guava." she said and snorted, then smiled deviously. "What?!" Sea Wolf and Guava both cried. Rhino stared at Sea Wolf, while Cake giggled. "You have to do it!” Rhino said in an amused tone. "Wait!” Guava protested. “I haven't agreed on this! "You must do it." Arachna said with an even more devious smirk. “"Too bad Guava” Rhino replied, shrugging his burly shoulders. "T..this wasn't a dare for me!" "It was a dare for Sea Wolf" Rhino said. "She should have picked truth. But it's too late now." "Erp………” Guava repiled. Arachna and Killer got behind both Guava and Sea Wolf. "Get off of me!" Sea Wolf yelled, struggling with the two dragons Killer shoved Guava forward, and Arachna shoved Sea Wolf, making their snouts be together. They both laughed, then stopped and sat down again. "Ack!" Guava’s scales turned an embarrassed crimson. “Haha" Zorak laughed as he continued watching. "That has to be the funniest thing I have seen in years!" Rhino said as he laughed. Behind him, Killer and Arachna nodded in approval, while amused gold splotches filled Cake’s scale. Sea Kelp, much to her older sister's annoyance, starts singing. "LOVE IS IN BLOOM!" Sea Kelp sang on the top of his lungs, "A BEAUTIFUL BRIDE! A HANDSOME GROOM! TWO HEARTS, BECOMING ONE! A BOND THAT CANNOT BE UNDONE!" Killer and Arachna just sat and snickered with each other. (Song owned by MLP:FiM) Sea Wolf smacked her little brother hard with her wing. "NOT FUNNY!" Venom glared at Sea Kelp, trying not to attack the annoying SeaWing. “OH YES IT!" Self Kelp cried. "YOU LIKE HIM, DON'T YOU?!" "Go away!" Sea Wolf yelled. Sea Kelp, chuckling to himself, flew off. "Haha, the pain you can cause with it" Zorak said as he eyed Rhino back with a grin. "Pain in the present can be dealt with, it's something you learn." Rhino said to Zorak Cake huffed. "I'm bored." "Haha, come with me then." Zorak said as he extended his blood stained talons. Cake slapped Zorak's claws away and poured talon sanitizer on them, washing away the blood.” "Hahahahahahahaha" Zorak laughed. "Guava, can you get your friend riddle solver please?” A random SeaWing asked. "Uh.. she's not really a friend." Guava said, shaking her leg. "No touching me,” The SeaWing yelled. “Just get her!” "Sure, I'll just go fly across the continent!" "Haha, Rhino, The truth or the dare" Zorak said with a laugh "Dare" He said. “The dare I give you is to give me your blood." Zorak said with a large grin "HAHAHA" "In combat or by donation?" Rhino asked. "Haha, the second would be easier." Zorak grinned as he watched Rhino’s suffering. Killer and Arachna watched Zorak and Rhino with large smirks on their faces. Killer had the largest smile, as hers is overstretched and contains stitches on hers. "Haha, I can take" Zorak said as he walked up to Rhino "Hahahaha" Zorak said, “Just a bit will do, I will take the rest later, HAHA" "Fine Zorak, if you want my blood here it is." Rhino made a cut on his arm "Haha, the flow of the blood" Zorak said as he ran his talons through it. Then he licked his talons."Haha" "If you want the rest face me in honorable combat,” Rhino growled, glaring at the black dragon. "Ooooo!" Guava cried at Zorak. "Haha, I will take the rest when I am ready" Zorak then walked to the shadows, laughing “My turn!” Guava cried, leaping to his talons. "Haha," Zorak laughed. Chapter 3 "Guava, truth or dare?” Rhino asked. "Err... Truth." "Why do you like Glory so much?” Rhino asked, grinning at the RainWing. "She's just... so..." Then he shurgged. "I don't know." He said. "Haha!" Zorak laughed for no reason. "Zorak!" Sea Wolf cried, "Truth or Dare?" "Haha, I will try the dare" Zorak said with a sinister grin. "I dare you to say 'I'M A WIMPY, LAZY DRAGON WHO HATES BLOOD AND IS IN LOVE WITH SQUID!'" “I'M A WIMPY, LAZY DRAGON WHO HATES BLOOD AND IS IN LOVE WITH SQUID!, HAHA" Zorak screamed for the world to hear. Venom watched the dragons, walking out of the darkened blackness. He sat next to lively. Sea Wolf took a deep breathe, then screamed, "ZORAK AND SQUID, SITTIN IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" "Haha, my turn" Zorak said with a grin. He turned to the dragon next to Venom, "Lively, the truth or the dare, Haha" Lively stopped giggling and shifted her gaze towards Zorak, "Truth." Venom smiled. "Something embarrassing!" "Haha, how much blood do you have within you" Zorak asked as he walked up to lively. "I don't know, a lot I guess." Lively replied "Haha, good" Zorak said as he looked at his blood stained talons Lively starred into Venom with her bright, orange eyes. "Truth or dare?" Venom made eye contact with the dragon. "Dare!" Lively thought for a second, "I dare you to... sing a song for us all. But you have to shout it." "Haha, I like watching foolish dragons singing" Zorak said as he sat down in the shadows. "FIRST THINGS FIRST I'M DA RELEST. DROP DIS AND LET THE WHOLE WORLD FILL IT. I'M STILL IN THE MURDER BUSINESS, IMMA HOLD YOU DOWN." Sea Wolf danced to his song and Lively started laughing a bit. “Like I'm giving lessons in physics. If you want a bad chick like this, drop it low and pick it up just like this." Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Pearlfish The SeaWing) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)